


Attention

by walkthepathofdaydreams



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Flirting, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthepathofdaydreams/pseuds/walkthepathofdaydreams
Summary: Reid's getting a lot of attention, and so are Hotch's insecurities. Est. relationship.





	Attention

"I don't understand how the kid can be so damn oblivious," Morgan mumbled. The whole team stared in fascination as the woman batted her eyes and gave a flirty grin before tossing her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder. This had gone on for almost an hour, with different women of course. The whole team came out to Jack's last soccer game of the season, and lucky for them every time the game got boring they were supplied with the endless entertainment of Reid being hit on.  
"I think he's secretly aware and this is all just an act. He is profiler," Rossi put in. Everyone except Hotch chuckled, who was not amused with his boyfriend being the target of so much attention. Of course he was bound to be a little jealous, in addition to the insecurities nagging at the back of his head. These were young, normal women hitting on his boyfriend, who was very much a catch. Not to mention he had been cheated on even before he was this screwed up, so surely he was even less appealing now, with all his baggage.  
"Wow, you're a doctor? That's a very noble profession," they overheard Reid say enthusiastically. Surely this wasn't what he thought? Because this? This sounded a hell of a lot like flirting on Reid's end.  
Seriously? The thing that impresses Reid is her job? That was probably the one field that Hotch did have even footing in! Couldn't Reid be impressed with something else, like looks, or free time, or not having to check the locks three times. At least then Hotch could feel this way without also feeling silly.  
Hotch sighed and focused back on the game. It certainly made him a hell of a lot happier than watching countless women give his boyfriend coquettish glances. For the rest of the game, he focused on his son and cheered everytime Jack made a pass.  
Jack had a sleepover with his soccer team after the game. And yes, both Reid and Hotch thoroughly vetted every person in the hosts house and made sure that they weren't going to allow the boys to run amuck and cause trouble. Or worse, get themselves into trouble.  
On the whole ride home, Hotch was quiet, his train of thought kept drifting to the spotlight all the single women put on Reid at the game. Reid didn't even really notice, giving statistics about soccer and other things on the way home. After all, if you are talking to someone it's not like you want or expect the other person to talk over you.  
However, he knew something was up when they got home. Hotch immediately hung his coat up and beelined for the bathroom before taking a long shower. When he was done and came back to the bedroom, he didn't say anything to Reid, who was on the bed reading. Not even a, "Jack did really good, don't you think?" Just silence.  
Reid knew when Hotch was quiet it meant he was trying to keep his emotions in check. If he didn't speak, there was no room to reveal too much. "Are you okay, Aaron?"  
"I'm fine."  
Reid closed his book and gently placed it beside him on the bedside table. If there really was nothing wrong, his answer would have been longer. "Aaron, please talk to me. Something's bothering you, just tell me what it is."  
Reid knew him, and knew him well. He was his boyfriend after all, and he cared about him. If he didn't care, he wouldn't be asking, Hotch reasoned. He loves me, I'm being unreasonable. "It was the women," he blurted out.  
"Huh? What women?"  
"The ones at the game. They were flirting with you. And. . .and you flirted back. With Christie, at least." He didn't mean to say the last part, he really didn't want to start a fight. This is why you should have made him drop it.  
Reid knew the women were flirting with him. He wasn't stupid, he was actually very far from it. While some social cues he missed, textbook flirting was obvious. The women were all being very in-your-face about it, he knew they admired him in a less-than-platonic manner. But he loved Aaron, so he acted oblivious. It was easier than turning them down. That would get awkward, and Reid was rather skilled in the art of making a fool of yourself.  
He scanned over his conversation with Christie. Eventually he realized which comment could even remotely be misconstrued as flirting. He scooted closer to Aaron and started his speech. "I'm sorry, Aaron. I wasn't trying to flirt with her, I promise. She was bombarding me with compliments, though, and I felt uncomfortable. I reciprocated, but only to get the attention away from me."  
That made sense. Reid never liked attention, not even academically related attention sometimes. He was overwhelmed, that's all. Still, he couldn't help but point it out. "She's sweet. She's normal. You'd be good with her."  
If it had been years earlier, Reid would have panicked. He would have thought he was being broken up with, abandoned. But he knew that he wasn't the only one with insecurities. "Aaron, I'm good with you. And not that I'd want to, but I don't think I could even be with someone normal because I'm not normal. I'm messed up too. Either way, I want to be with you, and I'm happy with you. Next time anyone gives me that kind of attention, I'll make sure they know it's unwanted."  
After a pause, Hotch responded with a small chuckle. "I overreacted. I need to stop believing everyone is going to cheat on me, or leave me. I'll try not to be so jealous next time. I'm sorry."  
Reid leaned over and kissed him before pulling back with a grin. "There's nothing to be sorry for."


End file.
